Lo que pude ser y no fue
by hamtesa-chan
Summary: Despues de la batalla de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy descubre nuevos sentimientos hacía Hermione Granger. Fic escrito para el AIsinfronteras 2012/13


**Lo que pudo ser y no fue**

* * *

Era finales de verano cuando recibí una carta informándome que las clases empezaban el 1 de septiembre. Me sorprendió que decidieran a abrir tan pronto, después de los últimos acontecimientos, pero querían que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad lo mas pronto posible.

Desde luego ir a Hogwarts fue lo último en lo que pensé No tenía ninguna ganas de volver, ya no tenía ningún sentido. Pero madre insistía en que debería terminar mi educación A pesar de todo era un Malfoy, así que me resigne a sus deseos.

Deje que fuera ella quien me comprara los libros y material que necesitaba para las clases. No me apetecía que me vieran en el callejón Diagon y murmurasen a mi paso. Era algo que a mi madre parecía no importarle, de algún modo se había acostumbrado. Pero yo no.

Mientras ella iba de un lado a otro haciendo las compras, yo permanecía en mi habitación tratando de hacerme a la idea de tener que volver a Hogwarts.

Por fin llegó el día. Mi padre quiso acompañarme a la estación, como hacia antes, pero mi madre fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para sugerir que no sería una buena idea tal y como estaban aun las cosas. Con lo que él no insistió mas en el tema.

Decidí coger un transporte muggle, no tenía muchas ganas de llamar la atención Era la primera vez que cogía un... como se llama ¿taxi? Fue fácil Mientras iba de camino a la estación observaba a los muggles, era como si no les hubiese ocurrido nada.

Llegados a la estación solamente tuve que hacer un hechizo desmemorizador al conductor al dejar el taxi. Cuando crucé el anden 9 y ¾, la vi.

No era difícil, apenas había gente. Estaba allí de pie, con la mirada perdida en un libro que llevaba entre las manos. Desde que la vi la primera vez hace unos siete años, siempre la había visto pegada a un libro. Y ahora estaba allí otra vez con un libro en la mano, como si lo que había pasado hace unos meses no hubiese ocurrido. Una cálida sensación recorrió mi cuerpo al verla, como si fuera algo familiar que desease ver.

Supuse que estaría esperando a alguien, ¿a Potter, tal vez? Si había algo que me sacaba de mis casillas sería verla junto a ese Potter.

Los días pasaban en Hogwarts, y yo seguía torturándome cada vez que la veía Como habían pocos alumnos, todas las casas hacíamos la mayoría de asignaturas juntos. Así que coincidíamos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aprovechaba cualquier excusa por insignificante que fuera para acercarme a ella, ya fuese pedirle unos apuntes o que me explicase algo.

Cuando peor lo pasaba era en el Gran Comedor, la hora de las comidas era la única en la que estábamos separados. A diferencia del resto de mesas, en la de Slytherin era donde mas bajas había. Eso me hacía sentirme miserable frente al resto, mas aun cuando la veía feliz rodeada de sus amigos.

Reconozco que nunca me había fijado en ella como hasta ahora. Siempre la había despreciado por lo que era, sin embargo, muchos de esos sentimientos no habían cambiado. Aunque después de la lucha contra Voldemort una parte de mi la veía de otra manera.

A veces dudo de que lo que siento sea real o solo es producto de las circunstancias Quería acercarme, hablar con ella. Decirle las cosas que no le pude decir en todo este tiempo. Pero por alguna razón me sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

-Las hay que tienen mucha suerte- dijo una voz femenina detrás de mi.-Primero Potter, y ahora esa rata de Weasley.-

Reconocía esa voz y ese tono desagradable en cualquier lugar. Era Pansy Parkison.

-Callate- le conteste secamente.

-No tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella- me dijo con sorna mientras se iba a otro lado de la mesa.

Quizás tuviera razón y era posible que no tuviese ninguna posibilidad con ella y solo me estuviese haciendo ilusiones.

No sabía que hacer, ni a quien acudir. Mis amigos (si es que podía llamarlos así) en su mayoría perdieron la vida durante los recientes acontecimientos y los pocos que quedaban me trataban peor que a un elfo domestico apestoso.

Mientras yo seguía torturándome cada vez que la veía No dejaba de pensar en su pelo castaño y ondulado que por fin había podido dominar, en sus ojos cuando escudriñaban cada párrafo de los libros que leía o en la forma de alguien que lo sabe todo con la que contestaba a los profesores.

Pero si había algo que me consumía era verla junto a ese Weasley. No entendía como alguien como él había conseguido a alguien como ella. Jamas sabría apreciarla.

La oportunidad perfecta se presentó un día que se organizó una excursión a Hogsmade. Me armé de valor. Estaba decidido a decirle que era lo que sentía

-¡Granger!- le dije. -¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Sí, claro- dijo como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida.

Intente parecer lo mas natural posible, aunque los nervios me comían por dentro. Empece a contarle todo aquello que me había guardado durante estos meses. Mientras hablaba, ella me miraba en silencio. Su mirada era mas de compasión que de sorpresa. Supongo que algo habría intuido.

Cuando terminé de hablar, ella se quedó en silencio Fueron unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Entonces ella comenzó a hablar:

-Yo,.. lo siento- dijo.- Pero no puedo.

"Vaya, ahora me vas a decir que es por que quieres a Weasley", pensé. En ese momento deseaba con todas mis fuerzas salir corriendo y patear a ese memo de Weasley.

Entonces empezó a decirme que ella también sentía un gran aprecio por mi, que en algún momento ese aprecio se convirtió en algo mas. Pero también era cierto que recordaba todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que yo me había burlado de ella y de sus amigos. En los que la había humillado llamándola sangre sucia. Me dijo que si bien sentía algo, era mejor dejarlo como estaba.

Sus palabras, se me clavaban como puñales, pero a la vez me resultaban reconfortantes. De algún modo, me hicieron pensar que tal vez tenía razón y que era lo mejor para los dos.

Después de aquello cada uno siguió por su lado. Nos veíamos por los pasillos y durante las clases, pero ya no la veía como alguien con la que mantener una relación, si no, como alguien con la que podía contar.

Se, que algún día volveré a verla en la estación de King Cross, junto al anden 9 y ¾. Y aun hoy pienso en ella de vez en cuando, y de lo que pudo ser y no fue.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes que aparecen en el Fic no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling  
**Nota 1:** Esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy.  
**Nota 2:** Fic escrito para el **_AIsinfronteras 2012/13_**


End file.
